leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonEjemplos/Mal'Ire - The Queen of the Void
IDK what to lore whatever the case, she's from the void. Appearance: Mal'Ire looks much like a centipede. She has a semi-purple hue and is a tad shiny, in nature. She has no eyes, and a large gaping mouth is on the front of her body. She has pinchers located on the back of her body. Attack type: Ranged Innate: Gluttony Every time a spell is cast within a certain range of Mal'Ire, she gains a stack of Gluttony. For every stack she has, she gives off a stronger aura that increases the AD and AP of nearby champions by a small amount. With no stacks, she still gives off a minor AD/AP increasing aura. Having a certian amount of stacks will make all of M'I's abilities have extra effects. (I do feel as if 2 auras at the same time is no big deal, but if it is, I could change this passive.) Additionally, casting all of M'I's spells will work like Sona's auras, as in, the last cast spell will leave a persisting aura with an active ability. However, there is no global CD, and auras do not persist after they have been deactivated (I feel as if that's a fair trade) Q: Sloth Aura: Enemies around M'I have their movement speed decreased by a small amount. This does not increase with level. With 5 stacks of Gluttony, they also have their attack speed decreased by a small amount. Active: Mal'Ire will spit a small ball of dark energy at the targeted champion. The champion will take damage, and after 0.5 seconds, is snared/rooted. Once a champion gets snared, the snare effect will bounce to the nearest enemy champion. If there is no extra enemy champions, the snare effect lasts longer. The snare does not last longer as the skill is leveled. The damage scales with AP and is magic damage. The first champion snared has a longer snare than the second. If M'I has 5 stacks of Gluttony, the snare will bounce to a third person (debating whether to make it so that with 5 stacks it'll bounce to a second person, or keep as is), with the third person receiving an even lesser snare than the second person. W: Lust Aura: Allies around M'I gain extra spell vamp and life steal. With 5 stacks of gluttony, enemies will lose a certain percentage of life steal and spell vamp. Active: M'I and a targeted ally gain a percentage of spell vamp/life steal for a certain amount of time. Amount of time and spell vamp/Life steal increases with level. If M'I has 5 stacks of Gluttony, the buff will be applied to an extra closest allied champion. E: Envy Aura: Enemies around M'I have a percentage increased cooldowns on all of their spells. With 5 stacks of gluttony, they will also take damage to their mana whenever they cast a spell. Active: All champions in an AoE surrounding M'I will be silenced. The length of the silence does not increase with level. No damage is applied. If more than three enemies would be hit by the silence, the silence is only applied to the three closest champions. With 5 stacks of Gluttony, the silence lasts an extra amount of time. OLD Aura: Enemies around M'I have their armor reduced by a certain amount that increases with level. With 5 stacks of Gluttony, the reduction will be increased. Ult/R: Pride Active: All enemies within a certain range get a static movement speed and attack speed debuff for a short period of time. OLD Passive: When M'I gets a kill or assist, her auras power are increased by 0.5/1/2 times for a short period of time. Category:Custom champions